History Homework
by solemnlymarauders
Summary: When Simon goes to Bram's car to get his history homework, two jocks, and bullies, cross his path, and not in the way he can avoid.
1. Chapter 1

Simon was sitting in English class watching Bram takes notes on the assignment he was supposed to be paying attention to. He knew he should be paying attention, but he couldn't help watching Bram's eyes narrow in concentration and his grip tighten on his pencil every time Mr. Wise said something seemingly important. It also didn't help that Bram's foot was slightly touching Simon's leg, so Simon already gave up.

If it was up to Simon, he would stay in this position forever, just watching Bram, but Simon also knew that after English he would actually be able to have a conversation with his boyfriend, so he was torn. After many hours, or was it minutes, the bell finally rang, and Bram jumped in surprise while Simon laughed at him, "Lost track of time?" Simon said at Bram, who blushed slightly, "Very funny." Bram responded, rolling his eyes and putting his books in his bag.

Simon walked next to Bram as they exited the classroom and looked down the hallway, then turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "See you at lunch." He said, turning to walk away. Bram nodded and started to walk to his Algebra class, where he knew all he was going to think about were Simon's gray eyes.

Later in the day, after school ended , Bram was at his locker waiting for Simon, who was already 5 minutes late. He checked his phone for any texts, but there were no notifications.

 _Where are you?_ Bram texted, shutting his phone off as Leah, Abby, Garrett, and Nick made their way over to his locker.

"Hey dude." Garrett said, patting Bram on the back as he smiled in response. Abby locked around, "Where's Simon? You guys were late to our daily lobby meeting." She said jokingly, hints of concern lining her voice.

"Not sure, he was supposed to be here, but he isn't answering his texts." Bram said, starting to get worried. He was sure that if Simon weren't here then he would at least be with Leah, Abby, or Nick, all of whom were standing in front of him.

"Let's just make our way over to the parking lot, he's probably waiting by your car lover boy." Nick said, snaking his arm around Abby's waist as they all walked towards the exit doors. Bram blushed at being addressed as 'lover boy.' Even though he has been dating Simon for a while now, it still made his heart flutter when people acknowledged it, in the best way possible.

* * *

Simon knew Bram was waiting for him. Actually, Simon knew that all his friends were waiting for him. He couldn't help it that he left his history homework in Bram's car on the way to school and his teacher made him get it at the end of the period. However this was not the reason he was being held up. When Simon shut the door to Bram's car and locked it with the spare key Bram gave him, (Simon rolled his eyes, of course Bram knew he would forget his homework in his car), someone shoved him to the ground.

"Look what we have here, Mason." said the voice who pushed him. Simon looked up to see two football players, towering over him.

"It's the fag!" the other guy, most likely Mason, Simon thought, grinned in delight. Simon quickly got onto his feet and backed up, but it was just his luck that Bram's car was in the way of his escape.

"What do you want?" Simon muttered, diverting his eyes and looking at the school. He heard the last bell ring, and knew Bram was probably at his locker, and that his friends were probably in the lobby.

"What do we want?" The first jock said, Simon now recognized him as Chris, he started moving towards Simon who had no where to go. "We want to feel safe in an environment where we know pervs like you aren't attracted to us." Grinning evilly, he nudged Mason.

"Yea, I'm definitely the threat here. And I'm definitely attracted to you." Simon retorted, his surge of confidence came unexpectedly, and he knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment he came out of his mouth. Mason and Chris' smiles, no matter how ill intended and fake they were, disappeared. Mason grabbed the back of Simon's head and slammed it into the car, while Chris kicked him in the stomach.

Simon doubled over, dropping his history homework, and his eyesight went black for a millisecond. He became extremely dizzy and could barely hear the words that the two football players were saying to him. For moments, all he could feel was pain coming from all different parts of his body. He felt Chris kicking his legs, and Mason grabbing his throat. The gravel was cutting into his skin and the smell of Bram's car tires pressing against his nose. Unsurprisingly, they didn't smell like Bram, which is all Simon wanted right now.

"Please," he gasped, looking up and seeing the two guys, "Stop, I'm sorry." He felt tears on his cheeks, but couldn't feel them coming from his eyes. Mason and Chris said something back to him, but the pain didn't stop.

 _Bram._

Simon could only try to call out for his boyfriend, but he knew he wasn't loud enough, and he knew that Bram wasn't close enough. His voice strained anyway, and as he lay in the parking lot he thought he imagined the five figures of his friends running towards him.

* * *

Leah asked Bram where his car was parked, and Bram quickly scanned the parking lot until his eyes landed on what he was looking for. His heart sunk when he didn't see Simon, but two other people caught his eye.

"Um, what are Chris Selten and Mason Dartwell doing by your car?" Garret asked, as confused as everyone else.

"I hate those guys," Leah said, scrunching up her nose, "They're douchebags, they always yell stuff at Simon." Abby nodded in disgust and agreement with Leah, her fist clenching as they walked nearer to the car. The group of five were going as slow as possible in hopes that the two jocks would leave before they got there. At the mention of Simon's name, Bram turned his head

"Simon? He gets bullied?" Bram questioned, his heart sinking even deeper. Simon never told him that, and it started to make sense why Simon would always sneak kisses and avoid certain people whenever they were in the hallway.

Abby and Leah shot glances at each other and nodded nervously. Knowing they accidentally told Bram something they weren't supposed to, clearly Simon was keeping it a secret. Bram was about to continue when he heard the faint cough of his boyfriend, however it sounded more like a choking sound, and when Bram looked around he couldn't see him.

"Wha-" Bram started, but was shushed by Nick quickly.

They drew nearer to the car and heard it clear as day.

 _"Bram"_ Simon was clearly attempting to scream, but it wasn't loud. The voice was full of pain and suffering, and quiet even though Bram was sure it was as loud as his boyfriend could. Bram averted his gaze towards the floor of the parking lot, and saw Simon's eyes barley open at the side of his car, still a good distance away.

Bram immediately broke into run, everyone following close behind, and rounded the corner as Mason landed another kick and Chris grabbed Simon's shirt and was listing him off the ground a couple of inches. "Fag." Bram heard him say, dropping him back down. Simon let out a gasp of pain. Bram's heart shattered.

Simon was bruised and bloodied. His head looked wet and dark, his blonde hair mixed with red, and his glasses were broken. His shirt was ripped and his breathing was shallow. Bram almost ran to his side. Almost

"What the fuck?!" Bram yelled. Mason and Chris' head shot up and relaxed when they saw the group they were dealing with.

"Oh," Mason started, "Just dealing with the gay kid." He smiled, clearly not knowing the group consisted of Simon's best friends, and his boyfriend. Bram took two strides forward and punched him in the face. Nick was about to do the same to Chris, when Chris grabbed Mason and sprinted away. "Fucking assholes!" Nick and Abby both screamed.

Bram then fell to the ground next to Simon, who was still flinching and gasping with every breath. "Simon!" Bram said frantically, "I'm here, I'm here, are you okay? Of course you're not okay. What the fuck. Holy shit. Simon!" Bram couldn't catch a breath. He lifted Simon's head gently and carefully into his lap and started sobbing.

Simon leaned into his touch and relaxed a little, his eyes closing slowly.

"Bram." He whispered, the name still new on his lips, Bram couldn't help but smile a little, but it didn't last long.

"Fuck. We have to get him to a hospital." Leah said immediately. The boys hoisted Simon into the backseat of Bram's car, where they all piled in. Bram let Abby drive while he stayed in the back holding Simon close to him. Leah called Simon's family and explained the situation.

 _Oh Simon, why didn't you tell me._ Bram thought as Simon's hand sqeeuzed his fingers. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and gave Simon to the doctors ready to treat him. Quietly, they all sat down in the waiting room and waited, because that was all they could do.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this little story! Not sure if i should do a part two but let me know if you think i should!


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't an ideal situation.

In fact, if you asked Simon, he would say that it was less than ideal. He woke up in a hospital bed a couple hours later. The steady beep of the monitors next to his bed were starting to annoy him and all he could think about was Oreos. Well, not just Oreos, he was also thinking about Bram, and how he wished his boyfriend were with him right now.

His face was still on the pillow, since he actually woke up about 10 minutes ago. The stream of light that was flooding the room from the window told him that it was still daytime, but of what day? Year? Simon rolled his eyes at himself and how his thoughts tended to be more on the dramatic side. Obviously it was still the same day because everything still hurt. Along with the news channel that was on the TV, which kept saying the date. A cursed day, if you asked Simon.

Nobody knew Simon was awake yet, not a single nurse or doctor. For all he knew, everyone was waiting for him outside in the waiting room, or not, which is probably what was keeping Simon from moving his head or body.

Outside he heard doctors and nurses shuffling around, the cries of babies, muffled talking, coughing, sneezing. He was sure he was imagining it. Hospitals gave him the creeps, but all the sounds were so… there. He couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut and hope he was home in his bed.

 _Oh Gods of hospitals_ Simon thought. Where there gods of hospitals? Doesn't tar defeat the whole point of hospitals and science and medicine? _Oh Gods of… Oreos_ , Simon changed his answer to a made up god he thought would be more in support of his relocation. _Get me out of here._

It was then that Simon heard a door open and footsteps make their way towards the opposite side of the room that he was facing. "And you don't know who the children were?" a women's voice asked, Simon heard papers being moved around.

"No clue." Simon heard his mother respond, his dad was also in the room, "We never even knew Simon was getting, er, tormented by other people in his school." Simon's dad added. The nurse scribbled something down and Simon heard a clipboard being placed on the table next to his bed.

"Are one of the teenagers out there his girlfriend? Maybe they knew?" The nurse responded to the couple. Simon had to stifle a laugh. Him? A girlfriend? More likely Alice would give Bieber to an animal shelter.

It came to Simon's attention that he wasn't the only one who thought this comment was funny because he heard his dad snort before talking again.

"Simon won't have a girlfriend, he's gay." Mr. Spier said casually. Simon imagined his dad smirking at his mom, both of them finding it funny the thought of Simon having a girlfriend now that Bram has been Simon's boyfriend for a while.

"Oh! I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed, is his boyfriend; well if he has one- out there? Would he know?" The nurse stuttered, trying to make up for the mistake she made, which Simon didn't even consider a mistake really, not her fault it's a hetero-normative world.

"I don't think Bram would've known what was going on…" Mrs. Spier started. Simon realized that the intent of this conversation was to question Bram about what happened, and even though Simon only remembered the beginning really, he didn't want Bram to be put on the spot.

It also didn't escape his notice that Bram was here, with all of Simon's friends that came to his rescue.

Simon turned in his bed, eyes still closed, and groaned to imply that he was just waking up. His bones ached and his head was pounding, but when he opened his eyes he managed to make it seem like he was right then wiping the sleep from them.

"Hey guys!" Simon tried to sound enthusiastic, but his throat was scratchy and it sounded more like a croak. The sound of his voice made Simon wonder just how fragile he looked lying in the hospital bed.

All eyes darted to him, and his parents were by his side in a second. The fast motion made his head hurt, but warmth spread through his body as his parents filled the air with questions.

"What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell us about the bullies?"

"What hurts?"

"Did your friends know?"

Simon groaned in protest to the questions, "I should've expected you guys to be this crazy." He said, trying to crack a joke. His parents looked solemn and concerned. Simon dropped the smile from his face and sighed, "Can you just- I don't know, can I talk to Bram?" Simon's voice broke when he said Bram's name.

It was like the word itself caused the events of a couple hours ago to flood back into his mind, and Simon realized just how grateful he was to have his friends come at the time they did. To have Bram come at the time he did.

Simon must have missed his parents agreement, because when he looked up at them, they had soft smiles and were standing up straight to get Bram from the waiting room. The nurse was doing his check up when Bram knocked on the door.

* * *

Bram bit his nails as he waited in the lobby for Simon to wake up. By listening to the doctors talk to Mrs. Spier and Mr. Spier who showed up to the hospital as quickly as they could after they got the news about Simon, Bram could make out that Simon was still unconscious and was injured mostly in the head and rib area, but would be able to go home as soon as he wanted. It was relieving for Bram to hear this news, of course, but he couldn't help but feel horrible.

How could he not have known that Simon went through this? It ate at Bram to know that people hurt Simon, and Bram took all the blame for it. Although he knew he was being irrational, and that Simon would roll his eyes if Bram admitted it, but part of him felt that if Bram got to Simon sooner, then this wouldn't have happened.

Or even worse, if he wasn't dating Simon, none of this would have happened. Of course, he wouldn't break up with him, and of course Bram knew this wasn't true, but it was a small twinge of doubt and insecurity buried deep in his brain. It just so happened to become more prominent when Simon's mom started tearing up, or Mr. Spier called Alice and Nora to tell them what had happened.

As soon as Simon's parents saw Bram, Leah, Abby, Nick, and Garrett, they walked over and started asking questions. Barely two words got out before a nurse called them into Simon's room.

Bram followed them with his eyes as they opened the door to the hospital room. Through the crack of the door, he could see his boyfriend lying in the bed, unnervingly still. Bram felt like his soul crumbled, and when the door closed he couldn't help but stand up and start walking over. He didn't make it two steps before he felt someone grab his wrist.

Garrett's hand wrapped carefully around Bram's arm, and when the best friends made eye contact Garrett shook his head slightly, and Bram understood that it wasn't time for him to yet.

"We are all waiting to see him Bram. We are just going to have to wait." Leah said, understanding how Bram felt. But did she really understand how he felt? Simon was Leah's best friend, but Simon was Bram's _boyfriend._ It didn't seem fair that she could feel the same. Although, she could be feeling the same.

Bram smiled, "You're right." He sighed, sitting back down.

As the seconds dragged on in silence, which made them feel like hours (to Bram at least), Bram couldn't help but remember Simon's head being slammed against the car, his body being thrown around, Sam and Mason standing over him, kicking him. Bram shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the memory out of his head.

It didn't work.

When he realized he would just have to deal with the memories, Simon's door opened again, and Simon's parents walked out. They made their way over to the friend group and sat down, looking at each other before speaking.

"He's awake." Mrs. Spier started, glancing again at her husband, "Cracking jokes," she continued. Her voice broke and she looked away, while Mr. Spier continued. "He just- looks like he's in a lot of pain. Bram, he wants to see you." He said.

Bram sprung up immediately and walked as fast as he could to the room. To others watching, it was probably more of a jog-sprint, but Bram didn't care. He knocked quickly on the door when he heard a woman's voice to tell him that it was okay to come in.

The door creaked open, and Bram quickly stepped into the room. Simon sat on the bed, clearly eagerly waiting for Bram to come in. He had a black eye, and his ear had dried blood on it, it looked like he was sitting in an uncomfortable position to avoid putting pressure on his ribs, and his leg was propped up on three pillows.

Probably the most beautiful boy Bram has set eyes on.

"Bram!" Simon broke the silence by exclaiming Bram's name. He tried to get out of bed, but the nurse shot him a glare and Simon put his hand up, wincing slightly but hiding it from the nurse, Bram, however, saw it with sad eyes. "Okay okay jeez, just wanted to say hi." Simon said lowering himself back down onto the bed.

"Trying to hurt yourself more?" Bram joked, or tried to joke. The words came out sad and concerned. In an instant, Bram was next to Simon, hugging him as gently as possible and placing kisses all over his face. It wasn't long before Simon felt hot tears on his cheeks that weren't from him, so he pushed Bram's shoulders back and looked at his face.

"Bram? What's up?" he asked, trying to get Bram to speak.

"I just- Why didn't you tell me?" Bram asked.

Simon sighed and moved over, making room for his boyfriend to lay next to him. By now, the nurse wasn't in the room anymore, and Bram slid easily next to Simon, their bodies close and holding onto to each other.

"I thought I could handle it." Simon whispered, "And I didn't want you to blame yourself." Bram sighed at his boyfriend, and pulled him closer. Still keeping in mind that he was injured from the fight, he held him with care. "Just, tell me these things. I'm going to beat the shit out of those two." Bram said, knowing Simon was laughing at this remark.

"You do that soccer calves." Simon responded, burying his head into Bram's shoulder. After a while of enjoying each other's company, Bram spoke; "We should get everyone they are all waiting outside."

"Yeah, we should get them." Simon echoed.

But neither of them moved.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd part of this chapter! I had so much fun writing it. I'm literally obsessed with Bram and Simon LOL. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Simon jumped as the locker next to him slammed shut. The bell rang maybe about 30 seconds ago, and Simon knew that if he got to English late Bram would be worried, but he still couldn't bring himself to move. Ever since Simon got out of the hospital a week ago, he has been thinking about Sam and Mason.

 _God. Why can't I just stop. They don't deserve my thoughts. Bram deserves my thoughts._

Of course, they didn't pop up in Simon's mind the way the Bram did, but every time Simon looked out the window when he daydreamed in class and saw the parking lot, he also remembered the pain in his head and the pain in his ribs and the thought that he was going to lay in that parking lot unconscious and nobody would find him. Even though that was before he saw his knight in shining armor boyfriend running towards him with his army their friends.

The late bell interrupted Simon's thoughts and he jumped at the quickness of the dings. His hand was clenched on the door of his locker, and he quickly muttered a couple curses as he pulled his English binger from his locker and started running to class.

Without looking he rounded the corner and collided with someone much bigger than him, dropping his binder in the process.

"Fuck" Simon groaned again, picking up the binder that was, thankfully, still intact and only minimal papers fell out; he would have to thank his dad for making him buy binders instead of folders. Simon bent down and collected them as fast as he could before stuffing them quickly into his bag and standing up.

It wasn't until Mason was walking away that Simon even realized he smashed into one of the people that put him in the hospital a week prior. They barely even got punished because of the football coach's insistence that 5 days was enough of a punishment, but everyone knew it was because of the game coming up. Mrs. Albright wanted to expel them, Simon watched her in awe at the meeting with the parents as she defended Simon and Bram and pretty much every gay kid in America as she put Sam and Mason in their places. Simon guessed the lecture was enough for the principle. It wasn't enough for him or Bram or pretty much anyone else, but what are you going to do when the world is against you sometimes.

Simon could at least be thankful the only word exchanged was the f word from Simon's lips, and even then that seemed like too much talking.

This is what Simon was thinking about when he pushed the door open to English, about a minute and a half late, muttered an apology to Mr. Wise, and plopped down next to his boyfriend, who was looking at him questioningly.

Simon gave him a gesture that signified 'I'll tell you about it later' and "listened" to Mr. Wise talk about restructuring essays. Simon actually only listened for about a minute and a half before he turned his head to look at Bram, and how his face looked, and how his neck was exposed, and how he wanted to kiss said neck. Thoughts like this continued to pop up in Simon's head until Bram turned his head to start to ask him a question and caught him staring, rolled his eyes, and kissed the air jokingly.

"So get into partners and restructure those essays!" Mr. Wise stated too enthusiastically for Simon's liking, honestly, it was restructuring essays, keep it in your pants Mr. Wise. Simon realized that Bram was probably about to ask him to be partners before he caught him staring, but before he could follow up Bram already moved his desk next to Simon's and had his essay on his desk.

"So why were you late?" Bram questioned as Simon leaned into him grabbing his essay to 'peer edit.' (It's not like Simon expected to find any mistakes but he had to at least _pretend_ for English-nerd Bram)

"Ughhh," Simon groaned, "Can't I tell you later as we make out?" Simon asked, making Bram blush for three seconds. When Bram didn't answer again Simon sighed and began to tell him how he was in the hallway when Mr. Wise cleared his throat, "Simon, take out your paper." He tsked.

Simon sheepishly smiled at his teacher and opened his binder to take out his binder while half-talking to Bram.

"Well I was already a little late because I took too long at my locker and I was running and," Simon kept rummaging around for his paper but he couldn't find it, and he was sure that it was in his binder, Bram reminded him to put it in his bag last night.

Someone knocked on the door to the English classroom and the door creaked open. Mason walked in clutching a paper that Simon assumed, just to his luck, was the essay he was lost, and most likely dropped when he walked right into Mason, who Simon was starting to view as a person who was everywhere Simon didn't want him to be.

Simon felt Bram's hand on his waist, and realized that he subconsciously leaned closer to his boyfriend when Mason walked into the room. Simon could feel Bram's glare towards Mason like it was legitimately radiating anger.

Mason cleared his throat, "Oh I just, I have Simon's paper he dropped it in the hallway when we ran into each other." Mason was avoiding everyone's stares from him to Simon and Mr. Wise motioned for him to give it to Simon.

Mason shuffled his feet to where Bram and Simon were sitting, and dropped Simon's paper on the empty desk, "Here," he said gruffly, retreating quickly, but not before Bram could 'thank' him with a couple words that would make Simon's grandparents blush. Simon stared down at the little patch in Bram's knee where the skin showed through the whole time, and didn't let the tears that were threatening to surface come out. When Mason walked out of the room, everyone continued their partner work, except for the couple.

"you ran into Mason in the hallway? Did he do anything? Are you okay?" Bram cutely started to bombard Simon with questions, his concern for his boyfriend shining through the frown that Mason caused.

"I'm fine Bram," Simon smiled, and he tried to make the smile look as genuine as he could, but it probably failed, and Simon knew that Bram knew that running into Mason shook him up a little bit.

"I'm coming over after school." Bram stated, and he took his hand and started editing Simon's essay diligently.

Simon noticed that his other hand was still on his waist.

When Mason walked out of the English room, too many thoughts were going through Bram's head, most of them unpleasant. But before he could voice any thoughts about what he wanted to do to Mason (which was very different from what he would like to do to Simon he might add), he saw his boyfriend looking down at his jeans.

Bram's heart broke into a million pieces as he observed Simon holding back tears in the middle of English class. Simon should not have to be scared of going to the hospital every time he saw two assholes that exerted their close-minded opinions onto those they didn't accept.

Bram silently wondered how much trouble they would being if Bram carried Simon out of class right that second and brought him all the way home.

School couldn't pass slower, and Bram was watching the clock the whole time. He knew that afterschool, Simon had the house to himself, since his parents would be at work, Nora was at band practice with Leah and the other girls, and Alice was at college. Even though Bram was planning on going to get food with Nick and Garrett, they knew and understood that Simon needed him more. Throughout the day, Bram consistently texted Simon for updates on how he was, it made him better to know Simon was okay, even though it might be irrational to text him 24/7, but that's just how they were, or how Bram was at least, loving and protective. When the final bell rang, Bram rushed to meet Simon at his locker and told him that he would meet Simon at his house, since they both brought their cars to school. Simon nodded and smiled gratefully, unnoticeably looking Bram up and down as he did it. Well, unnoticeable by everyone but Bram, who was watching Simon's eyes.

"You're so desperate for me" Bram joked, rolling his eyes as Simon blushed from being caught. Bram kissed Simon quickly on the lips, so fast Simon could barely register it before Bram was walking away to his car, causing Simon to blush more. Bram decided to ignore the feeling of his insides melting after even looking at Simon, he had to be the 'tough' boyfriend today, no emotions from Bram, nope, none. _Hold yourself together for Simon. Have him talk to you. Don't. Cry._ Bram told himself in his head as he drove along the backroads towards Simon's house. He stopped quickly at the grocery store to grab Oreos, so Simon was already at the house when Bram pulled in.

After arriving, petting Bieber, putting the Oreos on the counter, and taking his shoes off by the front door, Bram went upstairs to Simon's room, and found him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Bram climbed into the bed and positioned himself next to Simon, his head resting in his hand as he looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Do we have to talk about it," Simon whispered, his eyes still looking upwards and not towards Bram. "We don't have to." Bram said softly, running a hand gently through Simon's hair. Simon sighed and turned his face towards his boyfriend, "Mason didn't like do anything to me today." He said awkwardly, as Bram just looked at his lips form words, he wanted to kiss them, but he would have to refrain for the time being. "I know, but you were still shaken up?" Bram tried to make the sentence a statement, but it came out as more of a question, to be honest he wasn't sure what the correct response to any part of this situation was, so he sat up and took Simon in his arms. Simon melted into his embrace and leaned his head on Bram's shoulder, his breath tickling Bram's neck.

"I was still shaken up," Simon began, his voice breaking, "I didn't even know it was him until he was walking away," he paused, trying to regain his breath and voice, "What if he hit me again, I wouldn't have seen it coming, and it was an empty hallway, nobody would've seen or heard or found me until somebody came out to go the bathroom and then saw me laying on the floor probably crying like a wimp, but they wouldn't even be able to help me because they would have to pee so bad, or poop, I don't know the bladder of everyone-" Simon began to babble, which is what he did when he was nervous or sad or scared. Bram held him closer and tighter, Simon's voice began to slow and eventually he stopped talking until the only sound that filled the room was Simon's sniffles.

"Mason or Sam won't go near you, they know the whole soccer team would come after them." Bram reassured Simon, who's tears he could still feel on his shoulder, "Some of them already did," Simon chuckled, his voice becoming more even. Bram smiled, last weekend, Bram, Garrett, Nick, and some other kids from the soccer team confronted Mason and Sam, and when they didn't apologize, or even show any remorse, Bram punched Sam in the face so hard that he could see the bruise for the next couple days. He didn't intend to punch him, but when he saw the smirk across his face or Simon in the hospital, Simon?! Bram threw the punch before he even thought about the consequences. "And some of them will do it again." Bram responded, the joke clear in the air, but also a hint of sincerity.

It took a couple more minutes of silent and cuddling, which neither Bram or Simon were complaining about, until Simon sat up, the smile on his face and the tear tracks dry on his cheeks. He got up and went to the mirror, wiped them off and jumped back onto the bed, well, onto Bram.

"I love you." Simon stated, grinning. Bram felt, for the second time, his insides melt as Simon took his face in his hands and press a kiss to his lips. The intensity was evident in the way their lips were fighting for dominance, and Bram was about to flip Simon onto his back, but much to Bram's dismay, Simon pulled away, "I shouldn't be scared with my soccer star boyfriend protecting me, ready to kick anyone's butt with one wrong move. You're like Harry after Cedric died." Simon laughed, leave it to him to bring Harry Potter into any situation, "Cedric?" Bram responded, raising his eyebrows, "You're right, shouldn't have brought it up. Much too painful." Simon leaned in, about to continue the make out he just halted to mention his favorite books, but before their lips could connect Bram said "Love you too and I'll always be here to protect you Simon."

Simon shot him a lopsided grin and then looked like he was pondering something. "What?" Bram asked, wanting to know what Simon was thinking, "I just realized we literally have a house to ourselves and I've been wasting this golden opportunity crying." Simon lunged for Bram, who was still sitting on the bed and pinned him to the mattress with his legs. Bram laughed as Simon just sat there, enjoying the fact he was able to overpower Bram (something he couldn't usually do with Bram's soccer muscles) before Bram flipped him over and pinned Simon in the position he was just in before.

"You're so cute." Simon said, winking at Bram, who rolled his eyes and rekindled the hook up that was being "wasted" in Simon's opinion. It wasn't long before both their shirts were off and Bram was tracing the figure of Simon's back all the way down to his thigh.

Simon was about to gasp for more when Bieber barked from downstairs and the front door slammed shut. Bram groaned and rolled off of Simon, who was grumbling about his family.

Both boys pulled on their shirts, fixed their hair and took out their books to at least make it seem like they were doing something other than whatever THAT just was. How Bram would concentrate on homework after it, he did not know.

It was probably about 30 seconds later when Nora opened the door to Simon's room,

"Simon can I have your Oreos that are on the count- Oh! Hi Bram." Nora said, not expecting Bram to be sitting on Simon's bed. Bram greeted Nora kindly, and Simon perked up at what Nora just said. "Oreos?" He glanced excitedly at Bram, "you got me Oreos?!" Simon jumped up from the bed, kissed Bram on the lips so fast one would miss it if they blinked and pushed Nora out of the doorway and sprinted down the stairs. Bram could hear the squeals and opening of the package.

Nora rolled his eyes "He's such a moron." And walked out of the room to his room. Bram grinned down at his homework and continued editing the essay that Simon didn't in English class today, he really did love that idiot.

Eventually, when Simon didn't come back up, Bram walked downstairs to find him stuffing his face with Oreos and sitting on the couch. "Forgot about me?" Bram said, sitting next to Simon as he jerked his eyes open. Simon laughed loudly and pulled Simon towards his body, "I actually did, these freaking Oreos were too good." Simon eyes the empty bag of Oreos, scowling as Bram laughed and pulled out another pack from the cabinet, handing them to Simon whose mouth was hanging open. "Bram you just make me so nervous I forgot about my spare snacks." Simon grabbed the bag but threw them on the coffee table and dragged Bram back up the stairs and nudged him towards the bed, where Simon followed him, pulling their lips together greedily.

"What about your sister," Bram breathed between kisses on Simon's neck, Simon groaned (or was it a moan? Bram couldn't tell, so he kept kissing and sucking on his boyfriend's neck), "Please don't mention my sister right now." He replied, pulling back for a quick second to take his shirt back off, Bram followed his lead and Simon laid horizontally, as Bram was over him holding himself up on his hands over Simon and teasing him by making Simon reach for his lips. "Babe, " Simon whined, trying to pull Bram closer so their bodies would, quite literally, be on top of each other. Bram smirked at Simon, and the spot that was forming on his neck, and starting kissing him all over, starting from the top of his forehead, to his nose, to his neck (another on the neck because that was Bram's favorite spot), to his shoulder, to his chest, and lower and lower.

Simon groaned something that Bram didn't hear, "What?" Bram asked, looking up at Simon from between his legs, the band of Simon's shorts at the mercy of his fingertips. "I said condom? Didn't your mom say something about, hmmm, what was it? Oh! Every time Even Oral?"

Bram snorted at his boyfriend, "You really know how to ruin a moment." Simon craned his neck, "Weren't you the one that just mentioned my sister?" He retorted. Bram didn't even bother responding as he took the rest of Simon's clothes off.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading! I didn't expect this story to get as much attention as it has! I saw Love, Simon. Three. Times. And i'm not gonna stop now! I obviously cried all three times. I love Simon and Bram so much they are literally all i think about. If you want another chapter let me know and i'll write one when i feel ~inspired~ ok i'll stop, but thanks for reading!


End file.
